Puck and Quinn's Infinite Playlist
by fartsinurface6
Summary: AU. What happens when Quinn asks Puck to be her boyfriend for five minutes? Based on "Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist".
1. Chapter 1

_Totally AU. Based on Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. _

The late morning sun creeped in through the windows. Oasis' "Wonderwall" was blasting through his Macbook while the mix he was making was burning into the CD. He stared at his phone which was on his nightstand. He'd been calling her. Leaving her messages. Eight messages. All of them trying to reach out to her. Puck picked it up and wandered to the section of wall which had pictures of them taped to the wall with duct tape. And next to that were posters of his favorite bands, Vampire Weekend, The Cure and most namely Where's Fluffy.

Of course Santana wasn't at the other end and it went to voicemail. Puck already memorized it in his head. "Hey, this is Santana. Leave a message after the beep."

_Beep. _

"Um, hey San. This is Puck. Um, you're probably still at school 'cause it's three. Yeah. I took a personal…I took a personal day. I just had to work on some things." He glanced at his Macbook which was now blasting "The Lovers Are Losing" by Keane. He made his way across to his room and sat down in front of the Macbook. "Yeah. Um, I just called. You know, I just called to…call. It's funny, I saw you. Actually I was driving past your school and I saw you. With a guy, I think. Um, it's been a month since I saw you. Since our break up. Break up. I made a mix…I made a mix for you. I left it at your door. Um, in the mailbox actually. Um, just so you know that…that it's gonna be the last…the last one I'll be making for you. More or less. So umm, I was just hoping you'd call me back." _Please call me back. _He added in his mind. "So yeah, um, call back. I hope you're doing great. Have a great life. I'm doing great. I'm doing fine. Do something fun, just…just do something fun. Yeah. Um, call me when you get a chance. Okay, yeah, um, bye." He ended the message.

An electronic female voice announced, "Your message has been deleted. If you wish to record another message, press 1."

"Dammit." Puck said and dropped his phone inside his drawer. He stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to do anymore.

_At an all-girls catholic school somewhere…_

Classes ended and Quinn Fabray skipped out of history class, earphones intact and listening to Two Door Cinema Club's "What You Know". She danced all the way to her locker as the rest of the students from the all-girls catholic school poured into the halls and getting ready to party for the rest of the weekend. She unlocked her locker and jammed and swayed. She didn't even notice her best friend Brittany Pierce call her name from across the hall. "Quinn! Quinn!" Brittany called in an abnormally chipper tone.

Quinn only turned around when Brittany slapped her butt. Quinn turned around with an embarrassed smile on her face. Brittany's face was ecstatic. "It's Friday pumpkin!"

"Do you mind 'cause I'm in my zone." Quinn said. Listening to Two Door Cinema Club always made her feel better.

"Oh you're in your zone? Really? I'm sorry? What?" Brittany asked playfully, trying to yank Quinn's earphones out.

"What? What? What?" Quinn said, doing some kind dance move that all those Disney characters do. When Brittany finally got them off, a lazy drawl startled them both. "Hey guys." It was Santana Lopez. Their not-so-best-friend.

"Hi." Brittany said.

"Hey San." Quinn said.

"He made another one." Santana said with a very amused smile and held up a CD, with it's own casing. "Look at the cover art." She said mockingly as if what she was holding was a dildo that she was going to give as a Christmas present. The cover was a doodle of a city skyline with "Santana" in cursive and with stars and hearts all over. Somehow Quinn seemed offended. She thought it was pretty cute. Santana rolled her eyes and tossed it in a nearby garbage can. Quinn stared longingly at the CD. Brittany instantly knew what she was going to do. "Quinn. No. Don't do it. " She warned but Quinn reached in and rescued the poor thing from it's misery. She held it up for Brittany to see the masterpiece which the world was never going to know which was now in her hand.

"What? He makes the best mixes." She said. "Aw, look at the cover art. Santana doesn't know what she gave up." She marveled at the cover art and inspected the inside. On the CD was a just red and yellow scribbles with the word _Closure_ _Vol. 6 _written with a black Sharpie. "Closure volume six? Poor schmuck."

"Are you in love with this guy 'cause it's ridiculous."

"No I'm not. I've never met him, I don't even know who he is. I'm just gonna put this in my iPod." She complained and stashed it in her bag.

"Okaay. Whatever." Brittany said and they walked out the door. For four months now, their not-so-best-friend Santana had been seeing some guy from Hoboken. He made all these mixes for Santana and Santana just tossed them in the trash, which Quinn recovered and put into her iPod. If she ever met this magical guy that Santana had thrown in with the rest of her Santana pass-alongs, she'd probably dancing in heaven right now. One-half of her iPod's songs were Santana's mixes and all Santana ever said that they were lame. Quinn knew that this guy was so hung up on Santana because this guy just went from The Cure to Green Day in one mix. If one of his mixes go to Johnny Cash to some lame Top 40 song, then she'd go straight to this poor schmuck's house, slap him silly and ask him what the fuck is wrong.

_Back at Puck's house…_

Puck was planning on making a "Going To Kill Myself" mix when there were annoying honks outside his house. Puck instantly knew who it was. He rolled his eyes and opened his window to see that a bruise-colored, graffiti-covered van roll down the road and crash into his driveway, knocking into garbage cans. It made a loud crash. Loud indie rock music blasted from the van. Blaine Anderson climbed out and looked up the window while Sam Evans cleaned up the trash which was now on the driveway.

"Was that always there?" He complained to Puck. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Yeah. That's where we put the garbage." Puck said. Puck signaled that he was coming downstairs and greeted the duo outside. "Yo."' He drawled. Both of them said yo back. "I'm not going." He announced. Their band got a gig at a club in the city and Puck was calling it quits. "What?" Blaine said as if he hadn't heard.

"I'm calling in sick. I can't go."

"It's sold out Puck." Sam added. (Note: Sam is gay in this one. Blaine and Sam are.)

"This is a big night for us Pucky Puck. This is the first gig that we're gonna have with our new name!" Blaine called.

"Yeah! As the The Warblers!" Sam said. "And we found our drummer."

Puck's face lifted up. "You found a drummer?"

Sam held up a drum toy thing for kids. Puck frowned. "That's a toy." Puck crossed his arms. "Okay guys. Thanks for stopping by."

"Pucky Puck, we love you okay but you've been depressed for over a month now and it's not cool anymore. So get your clothes on, we're going to do the gig and we're gonna find you something better okay?" Both Blaine and Sam knew how heartbroken and sappy he was. They've been trying to get Nick to come to the shows and came up with nothing. They hated the guts of Puck's ex and referred to her as "something" or "thing" which Puck always found disturbingly amusing in a way.

"Someone better." Sam corrected Blaine. Blaine nodded. "Right, right."

"It's not that easy guys. You don't know what it's like to be straight. It sucks."

Just when the guys were about to lose hope in getting Puck to come, the radio announcer blasting from the car said, "For those indie rock bands out there and fans of Where's Fluffy, for the first time since their last time, looks like Fluffy is to be found once again, somewhere in the five boroughs. Tonight. The rarest show on earth is rumored to go after hours, so keep your eyes out for those little white never know where they might be." Then all three of them started freaking out. Blaine took Puck's face and said, "Fluffy. You can't let Fluffy down."

"Okay, fine." Puck said and both of them cheered. "Okay! Let's get this show on the road."

"I'm taking my own car." Puck said as he closed the door behind him as Blaine and Sam got in their van.

"Okay, whatever!' Blaine shouted as they backed out the driveway and went down the road. Puck sighed. At least there was one good thing going on today.

Tonight was going to be special.

_Back at the all-girls catholic school…_

"Oh my god! Greyson just texted me! Where's Fluffy is putting on a surprise show in the city tonight!" Brittany said. Quinn's ears shot up. "What? Oh my god!" Quinn was now bouncing up and down. Where's Fluffy was her favorite band of all time and they were gonna put on a surprise show somewhere in the city. She'd be crazy not to go.

"Okay, we're so going to that." Brittany said. Quinn was the one who hooked Brittany to the band and that band was their shoulder to cry on. "Last time they put on a surprise show it was in the Red Lady Lounge. We should start there." Brittany said. As they bounced down the steps, Quinn could only remember the last time they went to a show with some queercore rockers. There was plenty of alcohol and Brittany was always the one to get drunk and Quinn was always the one who would take her home but if she couldn't keep an eye on Brittany, she'd go and wander off. Shit. But now that "if" they were going to a Where's Fluffy show, it would be ten times worse. Brittany, has more than once left Quinn alone.

"But you have to promise me that you won't get drunk and leave me alone the whole night." Quinn made her vow.

Brittany looked puzzled. "When have I ever done that?"

Quinn shot her a shocked look.

"Britts." Santana came skirting up to them. "So Who's Fluffy is playing a show tonight. I love that band."

"It's Where's Fluffy." Quinn corrected her. "Not Who's Fluffy."

Santana rolled her eyes. Of course she wouldn't even give a flying fuck about it that she didn't even know what name was the band she loved. "Whatever. So I'm bringing this guy who's been, like, stalking me in the mall and stuff."

"I bet he's another one of your victims." Quinn said out loud. She was already praying for the poor guy.

"I bet your dad's macking out with another woman." Santana shot back. Quinn's chest tightened. She had to go there.

Brittany could sense Quinn's discomfort. "Okay guys. Stop it."

"Whatever. I was only kidding. God…you're so sensitive." Santana commented. Quinn could feel herself shrinking. Santana shrugged. "Okay. Talk to you guys later." She turned on her heel and sashayed out of their sights.

"Why do you humor her?" Quinn hissed once Santana was out of ear shot.

"She's not that bad. We grew up together. Just don't let her ruin your night."

Quinn could only roll her eyes. Quinn knew that Santana was just going to suck the soul out of that poor guy and get away with it like everything else she does.

"Fluffy! Fluffy!" Brittany started to chant and then they chanted "Fluffy" all the way to their car.

_At the Red Lady Lounge (sounds glamourous but actually isn't)…_

Puck pressed his fingers into the chords. Harder than he would actually allow. The Warblers. Whoever came up with that has seriously got some issues. He hadn't dressed properly either. He got on his favorite pair of jeans, the black one, slim fit and bleach stained, a shirt, his dark blue hood and his jacket which he named "Charlie" for some reason. Sam was pounding into the bass's strings and totally feeling the moment. Blaine was crazy. He was now wailing into the microphone as if he wanted everybody to hear him. _"Screw him! Screw the man! Take my hand! And screw the man!" _Blaine wasn't usually so suggestive to the lyrics as he was now but he took his shirt off and flung it at the crowd. _"Screw the man! Take my hand! Let's screw the man!" _

Puck scanned the crowd.

His heart sank. Shit. It was her. Dammit. He told her not to come. He told her not to come to any of his shows. Santana promised him she wouldn't but yet, here she was, dancing in the center with some college looking dude. He gritted his teeth. "Shit." He muttered. Now the song ended but the drum machine thing kept playing. "We're the Warblers!" Blaine announced one last time and jumped down the stage. The annoying artificial drum beat was still going. Since Puck was made equipment bitch for the night, he pressed a button on the thing but it just got louder. The crowd started booing.

"I don't know how to use this thing." He said to Sam.

Sam pulled out the cord and the music stopped.

Puck rolled his eyes and tried to distract himself.

Across the room, Quinn was eyeing the rhythm guitarist. He was cute. But the Mohawk was ridiculous. He was probably some douche. He looked almost annoyed or troubled or constipated. The minute they walked into the lounge, she went straight to the bar. No matter how much Quinn pleaded her to not get drunk, she shrugged her off and left her alone. Suddenly Brittany came up to her and put her drunken arm around her. She could smell the alcohol on her.

Brittany looked at her and to the direction where Quinn was looking and then back to Quinn.

"Oh my god you dirty little slut." She drawled playfully.

"What?" Quinn was taken aback.

"You're totally blowing him with your eyes."

"I'm…I'm not." Quinn objected. But her eyes were glued on to the guy as he walked down the stage. "You can't blow anyone with your eyes Britt. Well, maybe you can but…"

"He and his Mohawk are totally coming this way." Brittany said. The Mohawk dude walked past and Brittany pushed Quinn lightly so that they bumped into each other. "Sorry." Quinn muttered. The guy just gave her a small apologetic smile and walked away.

"That was really good." Brittany remarked sarcastically.

"C'mon Britt. You're drunk. Let's go." Quinn said, trying to pull her.

"Whatever. You're drunk." She said. A group of guys walked past and Brittany followed them and said in that drunkenly flirtatious way, "Hey guys. I've been looking at you. Were you looking at me?" Quinn rolled her eyes. She _always _had to get drunk.

Puck made his way to the bar where he spotted Blaine and some other guy. Probably a 'Mo. Yes. He was.

"Hey Pucky Puck. This is Kurt." Blaine introduced him.

"Hi."

Puck made a half hearted wave. "I'm Puck."

"Well, he's gonna help us find Fluffy." Blaine informed him. But Puck was looking at "something" else. "What's your problem?" Blaine pressed. Puck gestured to the couple dancing across the room and whispering intimately with each other. "She's here."

"But you told her not to come to the shows." Blaine said with a hint of disgust as he saw her.

"I did. She came anyway."

"Don't you think about going over there." Blaine warned him.

"I should go say hi. Or something."

"Dude. Seriously. Don't give in to temptation." Blaine said, pulling on his arm. Puck froze when the guy started kissing her neck. Puck gritted his teeth even harder. Shit. Why? Why in the world would she come here?

Quinn looked around. God. Brittany was gone again. Dammit. She was getting into serious trouble for this. Where the hell was Brittany? Then, Santana came over. "Oh hey Quinn! Alone again?" Shit. She already felt that her soul was sucked out being near Santana.

"Hey San. I've been looking for you everywhere." She monotoned.

Santana turned to he guy she was with. "This is Quinn. The girl I was telling you about. Do you have any friends that would be into her?"

Puck's eyes followed Santana, who was now talking to some pretty blonde girl, dressed in flannel. She looked worried and tired at the same time. Quinn caught Mohawked boy's eye but then Santana kept yapping. "You know what? That's okay. Thanks anyway." Santana was no use. She would be busy sucking face with him later.

"Okay, you know what? College boys. They would totally have better luck with you. You know, that's when guys really mature and get into stuff on like, how smart a girl is. It's not all about looks right?" Santana turned flirtatiously at her guy. "Right. Yeah." Quinn continued to monotone.

"But I guess Russell Fabray's daughter doesn't have to worry about looks." Santana challenged. Dammit. She HATED it when Santana went there. Santana has been pressing Quinn to find a guy and has been calling her out to do it. She's been sick and tired of hearing it.

"Um, I came here with someone actually." She said.

Santana's eyebrows went up as if she couldn't believe Quinn had gotten herself a date. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"My…my boyfriend." She stuttered. What a dead giveaway.

"Boyfriend…" Santana echoed skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess you should be getting back to him now." Santana offered.

Quinn could feel the discomfort in her throat and reaching up all the way to her words. "Yeah…well, okay. I'm gonna go…see him." Quinn turned around and drifted around the bar. Dammit. What has she totally gotten herself into? She saw the Mohawked dude, just standing there next to his gay bandmate. Perfect.

"Hi." She said, sidling next to him. _Just go for it. _"Um, this is gonna sound weird but would you be my boyfriend for five minutes?" Quinn was biting her lip.

Puck raised his eyebrows. What did she just say? "What?" He asked.

Quinn spotted Santana who was eyeing them with a nasty smile. Quinn gave her the most polite smile she could ever muster in front of Santana. She pointed to the Mohawked dude and Santana guffawed. So far, this wasn't very convincing. Quinn turned to her "five minute boyfriend", her eyes pleading. "Just…just go with it." She said and leaned in to kiss him. At first, Puck didn't know what he was doing but he got into it. She was a VERY good kisser. Her lips were the softest lips Puck had ever kissed before. Even softer than Santana's.

They pulled away at the same time. Puck's heart pounded in his chest.

Quinn couldn't believe it. She just kissed a guy she just met. But she wasn't regretting it. Time seemed to freeze. What they were having now was a moment.

"Puck! Quinn! How do you two like, know each other?"

Puck almost choked. "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn's mind stalled. She turned around to see Santana, a deep cryptic smile on her face. She had to come up with something. And fast.

"Oh, um…we go to the same…dentist. Together." She choked out. Dentist? Great. Now she needed to come up with a name because the look on Santana's face said that she wasn't completely satisfied nor was she going to believe what Quinn had said. "Dr. Man…" Man? Now she needed to come up with a first name. "Man O'Man Witz." Quinn prayed to god that Santana would just leave.

Puck couldn't believe it. Shit. Santana. Was. In. Front. Of. Him. With. Another. Guy.

How could she do this to him? Did she know how he was feeling right now? God, it was so frustrating. Of course she'd know. She'd been getting his mixes. A lot. But did she even listen to them? During their relationship, did she even listen to any of them at all? Double shit.

Santana looked flustered and uncomfortable and she looked sort of like she was about to laugh. "Um…huh." She managed to stuttered and tugged on her guy's arm. They walked past Puck and Puck managed to say, "Did you get any of my mixes?" But Santana was out the door. Why was he asking Santana if he got any of his mixes? He was so messed up right now. He glanced at his supposedly "five minute girlfriend". Santana knew this girl and apparently this girl knew Santana too. But how?

The girl was now rolling her eyes as if she couldn't believe how dorky and pathetic he was right now, asking his ex if she got his mixes. "How do you know Santana?"

Quinn looked at the guy. "Mixes?" Shit. "Are you Santana's Puck?" This guy was one of Santana's pass-alongs and she couldn't believe that this guy was the one who made all those amazing mixes for her. Of course she'd heard about Santana talking about Puck but she couldn't really get herself to care.

"She told you about me? How do you know her?"

Yep. He was. He was Santana's Puck. And she couldn't believe she just kissed him. "Oh dear God." She said. Shit, shit, shit. She had to find Brittany and fast. She had to get home and leave this terrible nightmare behind. She searched through the crowd and finally saw Brittany making out with a random guy. She pulled Brittany away and said, "I need your help Brittany." Brittany was heavier than usual. Maybe 'cause of the alcohol that she's been drinking. "I just made out with Santana's ex!" She was just freaking out over this. And Brittany drunkenly swayed. "What's the problem now?" She walked like a puppet on stilts. She could barely stand up. "The problem is that this isn't going to compete with perfect little that now come on. Let's go home." She pulled Brittany impatiently and Brittany crashed to the floor. And stayed there.

"I fell!" Brittany said, whiny like a little kid whose ice cream just dropped on the sidewalk.

"Oh hey, let me give you a hand." It was "five minute boyfriend" to the rescue.

"I gotta get her home." Quinn tried to pull Brittany to her feet while Puck helped.

"Are you going back to Englewood? I can take you back there and - "

"Why? Do I look like I'm from Englewood?" Her voice was surprisingly high. Due to embarrassment.

"I - I don't know. I don't know if you're saying that you _are_ from there or your not so…"

"That's some serious Mohawk…Jagger!" Brittany said as they got her up.

"She's drunk." Puck announced as they slowly carried her out.

"Oh yeah." Quinn said with a laugh.

"My car's just up front."

"Wait. Stop." Brittany said. And they stopped and waited. Brittany turned to Quinn. "Are you mad at me?"

"No Brittany." And they proceeded walking.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Quinn said.

They staggered out the entrance. It was crowded and it was already tough getting Brittany out. Halfway to Puck's car, Santana popped right in front of them.

"Hi guys!" They all froze. Puck especially. Santana spends no time on introductions. "So, look, I need you."

"What?" She needed him. Or her. Or the drunk. But she was staring at him. She finally come to her senses. As Puck was about to smile, she said, "Um, can we, uh, get a ride?"

"We? As in that, you and this dude right here?" He said, gesturing to the guy Santana was with. "Is that 'we'?"

"Well…" Santana began.

"Sorry San, the car's full." Quinn cut in.

Then Brittany drunkenly said to Santana, "You didn't say hi to me earlier! Are you mad at me?"

Santana smiled and said, "I think you should take drunk-silly here back to daddy's place anyway, don't you? And I was just talking to Puck so…"

But Quinn was seething mad although she didn't quite show it. "San, there's no room for you, okay? Not tonight." Brittany was now sticking her tongue out idly. "Let's go."

Quinn, Brittany and Puck brushed past Santana and Santana called back, "You guys go ahead! We'll catch up!"

Quinn, Brittany and Puck stopped in front of a small, yellow car that looked like a cab. "What's that?" Quinn asked.

"It's a Yugo." Puck said and loaded Brittany in the backseat. They got inside. It smelled like Febreze and some sort of musty smell that made Quinn scrunch her nose up. Puck turned the keys. One. No. Two. No. It usually took him about eight turns to start his car up. Quinn looked bored as hell. Being stuck in a pathetic little car with Santana's ex that she kissed about five minutes ago and trying to get a drunk Brittany home really summed up her night.

"It just needs a minute to cool down." He surmised as he leaned his head against the window in defeat.

"Yugo…huh. I haven't seen any of these easter eggs on the road." She added. Might as well inject some humor into it. She chuckled for the sake of it. She usually wasn't the one to make the jokes. Her night was already bad as it was.

"Yeah, once you buy one you see them everywhere. It's like a fucking virus."

"Oh yeah? It's pretty small." She said, trying to stretch her legs. "In mint condition though!" She rested her palm against the surprisingly soft seat.

"Yeah, it's the result of the tender love and care I put into this baby." He said. In the backseat, they heard Brittany burp an alcohol cloud, coupled with a small laugh and a "Ew."

He turned the key again but it was no use. "Shit." Then someone tapped on his window. It was a guy with a drunk-lap face and dressed in a Rolling Stones t-shirt. "Are you off duty?"

"This isn't a cab." Puck said, frustrated.

"Are you off duty?" The guy said, louder.

"This isn't a freaking cab. Jesus." Puck said. The guy waved him off.

A familiar beeping horn tune filled Puck's ears. A bruise colored van came around the corner and stopped in front of them. The drunk-happy faces of Sam, Blaine and Kurt were seen through the windshield and it totally freaked them out.

"What is that?"

"Trust me. This isn't as ominous as it seems." Although it was.

_In the van..._

"Told you they'd look cute together." Blaine said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Sam nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna go Pucky Puck a pep talk. And Blaine…clean up the girl." Sam and Blaine exchanged looks and hopped out the van with Kurt who was wearing jumper cables around his neck. Kurt tapped on the hood and said, "You need some help?" And he burst into the Captain Planet theme song and proceeded putting in the jumper cables. Sam opened the door on Quinn's side. "Hey Sam."

"Um, do you mind? Blaine needs your assistance in the van."

"In the van?"

"Yeah." And Sam pulled her out and Sam got in.

Quinn walked awkwardly into the back of the van, like she was going in a rapist van. She saw the Blaine guy riffling through a lot of stuff in an old black box. "Hi…" She said, awkward.

Blaine looked up and gave her a pink, silk bra. "Try this." And continued to riffle through. "What?" Quinn said, holding up the bra like it had something nasty stuck to it.

"Well, let's just say, we're not the best fans of his dreaded ex and we decided for you to be his salvation." Quinn's eyes widened as she saw numerous lacy bras and panties that she would never wear. "Besides, I saw you two making out and we think you're the one." He handed her a black bra that was very lacy.

"Let's get you outta that sports bra." He said as he was looking at her chest with a look of slight disgust.

"This isn't a sports bra." Quinn said, crossing her arms.

"C'mon we're all ladies here." Blaine said and closed the van door. Quinn turned around and changed into the bra that Blaine had picked for her. She turned around and said, "Ta da!"

"Better than the uni-boob." He said nodding in approval. The sound of roaring engines filled her ears. She looked through the windshield and saw Puck, hugging Kurt and thanking him for fixing his crap Yugo. No matter how cute he was or no matter how much of a good kisser he was, she wasn't the solution to his Santana problem.

"Ugh, he's so hung up on Santana. I can't!"

"You're gorgeous. Let me tell you something, Pucky Puck is definitely worth the underwire. He's just needs a little push, that's all." Quinn stared back through the windshield. Now Puck and the others were trying to get Brittany to unlock the door. Brittany just somehow, magically managed to lock her drunken self in. "I gotta get my friend home."

"We'll do it." Blaine offered.

"What?"

"We'll do it. Go find Fluffy!"

_In the Yugo…_

"Are you seriously talking about Santana right now?" Sam asked, disbelief written all over his face.

"I just want some answers you know…"

"Do not talk to her about Santana Pucky Puck! Look, we'll take the drunk mess home and find Fluffy and you two have fun…what could possibly go wrong?" Then all of the sudden, the Yugo sprang back to life. He pushed himself out and hugged Kurt. "Thank you! Thank you!" Puck heard a click and tried to open the door. The drunk has managed to lock herself in. "Shit." He mumbled and started banging on the roof. "Hey. Hi. Unlock the door please." He said.

A small crowd has formed, coming to see the show. Sam pressed his face against the glass and said, "Aren't you a sweet thing?" Brittany's tongue lolled against the side of her cheek. Now they were shouting at her to get out. "Shhh…shhh." She was drifting to sleep. "All…all you need to do is be quiet."

"Open the door!" Sam shouted.

"Open it up! Jesus!" Puck tapped the window. Quinn moved past the crowd and mushed her face against the window to look at Brittany. "Brittany! Unlock the door! Unlock it!" Suddenly, Brittany began moving her Payless wedges and hit the unlock thing. The door sprang open and everyone cheered. "C'mon people. Show's over." Sam and Kurt pulled Brittany out the backseat. Quinn watched as they carried Brittany to the van. "Look Quinn! I'm being carried!"

"If you hurt one hair on her head, I will kill all of you!" She shouted. As Kurt, who was turning to face them to shout something, Brittany's head banged against a telephone booth. Kurt proceeded to carry her to the van. Quinn shut her eyes for a moment. "Oh God."

"She'll be okay." Puck mumbled. "She'll be okay. They're not gonna rape her. They're gay." His eyes drifted to Quinn's chest.

"Hey! Eyes up here." Puck snapped out of it and got inside the car.

Quinn squeezed inside. At least she was gonna see Where's Fluffy. It was sort of weird now that she was comfortable with this guy. She knew full well that their five minute relationship was up but she didn't mind pushing it to a couple of hours. She gave him a coy smile. "So Puck, let's see how our five minutes gets extended."

And they drove off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"So where do you think Fluffy should be?"

"Maybe we could try the Mercury Lounge?" Quinn suggested. Puck nodded in agreement as he made a left. "They're gonna be on super late. I guess we'll have time to kill then?"

"Yeah. Sure." Puck said although he was much more interested in the road than actually talking to Quinn right now. Quinn scanned the car. Or whatever thing she was in. A pile of CDs were on the dashboard. She randomly picked one and "Friday Is Forever" by We The Kings came on. A song that she grew to like and played it every midnight on every Friday as a sort of ritual for her.

"So…your friends are all gay right?"

"Not all my friends."

"But the ones in the van are gay."

"Yeah. They're all gay. Gay. Gay all the time. All day. Everyday."

"Well, that's a relief."

"If anyone's gonna get raped in that van it's a guy."

"That's good." Quinn said as they passed by a 7-Eleven.

"So who was that?" Puck asked, running a nervous hand through his Mohawk.

"Who?"

"That drunk girl you were with."

"Oh. Brittany. Didn't you, like, hear me call her name, like a thousand times?"

"I did but…I was just asking if…never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. Tell me."

He took a big sigh and said, "How do you know Santana?"

Quinn knew that a Santana related question would be coming but not this soon. "We're friends."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Well, it's sort of difficult to explain."

"Right." He kept his eyes focused on the road. He didn't want Quinn to tell her the whole story on how her relationship with Santana is. Quinn sagged back in her seat, trying to think. She made out with Santana's ex, let a drunk Brittany ride off with gay strangers who are friends with Santana's ex, and now she was in this crappy Yugo with Santana's ex that she made out with almost twenty minutes ago. Crazy shit. She glanced at Puck. He looked tired and weary. She actually felt sorry for the guy. Being used like that. And she knew just how it felt. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a banging coming from inside the crappy Yugo.

"Hey, what's that banging?"

"It's my car or…"

"I think it's drums!" She might as well insert some crappy jokes. He actually cracked a smile. "Ha ha ha. Get it? Rhythm? Rhythmic drumming? 'Cause when you're in a band you need drums and you're in a band and you don't have drums."

"Thanks. For whatever that was." He said, his eyes focused on the road. "I haven't heard that before." He looked almost insulted.

"Yeah well, I didn't mean that your band wasn't any good. I just meant that you need drums."

"Yeah. Well, we're trying to find one."

Quinn found herself thinking about her not-so-ex on-and-off ex-boyfriend. He played the drums and well…it got awkward for her. "You can just drop me off here." As Puck was about to stop, a blue jacketed guy stopped in front of him, hands in the air and red in the face. Puck stepped on the brake. "Taxi! Taxi!" The guy yelled. "This isn't a taxi!" Puck tried to protest but the guy came in, followed shortly with a girl. "Barry's Ballroom!" The guy and girl went in the backseat and made out immediately. Tongue and all. It was disgusting.

Puck closed his eyes and turned to Quinn. "Barry's Ballroom?" Quinn shrugged a "Please just go there. I want them to stop making out."

_Halfway to Barry's Ballroom…_

As they drove to the way to Barry's Ballroom, the action in the backseat heated up. Puck couldn't stop snickering with the guy's grunt noises and super lame lines to get the girl turned on.

"So are you from Englewood?"

Quinn nodded. "Mmm hmm. Yup."

"Englewood up to no good." He singsonged that made her smile. "I'm from, uh, Hoboken."

"Hoboken no jokin'! What?" She singsonged back. They both exchanged smiles. Then from the back, "I love you." The guy said, all out of wind.

"I love you too." The girl said back.

"I love you so much it's retarded." And they resumed their make out session, only it was even more gross than before. They were banging a lot more in the back and they were pretty disturbed by it.

"So are you going up to college?" He said as he tried to push the girl's foot out from his face.

"Um, I got into Brown. But, I have this job lined up here. I really don't know. I have to make up my mind fast before they won't hold my spot at Brown until tomorrow."

"Well, uh, I'm going to Berkley, School of music."

"Yeah?"

"Up in Boston."

"That's awesome."

"If you went to Brown then we'll only be an hour away." She smiled at the thought. It would be pretty nice to have someone she knew close enough to hang with. That is, if she would go to Brown. Brown was her dream school and wanted to go there ever since she was a kid. But as she grew up, she faced the reality of life. Dammit.

From the back: "Ow, ow, ow. Cramp, cramp, cramp!" The girl squealed.

"What? What?"

"I think my hand's stuck in the thing…" Puck winced. Puck hated the thought of having his precious Yugo destroyed by someone banging at the backseat. He rolled his eyes and continued on. He stopped in front of a big, raging 80's club where a line of people were waiting dressed in 80's clothes. "Okay, last stop." Puck said.

"How much?"

"Um, ten bucks." Puck said. The guy gave him the money and jumped out with the girl. Quinn spotted a blonde girl that looked like Brittany waiting with her boyfriend to get in Barry's Ballroom. Shit. She totally forgot about Brittany. "Charged a little extra for the clean up." Puck said, glancing at the backseat. Quinn gave him a small apologetic smile. "It's gonna be fun." Puck said sarcastically. "Thanks for uh, sticking that out with me." He muttered.

She smiled a "your welcome". He was really starting to like Quinn a lot. She was really pretty. Maybe even prettier than Santana. They exchanged secluded smiles. _God, he is so cute, _Quinn thought as she saw his smile and couldn't help but smile back. The song "Use Somebody" by Kings Of Leon was finally ending and they were both enjoying it a lot.

_I've been roaming around, always looking down but all I see…_as the song came to a close, a heartbroken Puck sobbed out, "Okay! That's it Santana! The break up mix!" Puck fumbled to get the CD out. Shit. As the CD slowly ejected, Quinn's smile broke. "That's not even real. Can we go straight to laughing about this?" Puck suggested. He was really hung up on Santana. How could she ever get him out of his misery? "I have to pee." Quinn said and walked inside the club. She just walked straight in and through security. And those security guards acted like they knew her. Weird.

_Inside Barry's Ballroom…_

Quinn dialed Brittany's number for the eighth time as she pushed through the crowd of Barry's Ballroom to the restrooms. "C'mon Brittany, pick up!" She hissed as she dialed Brittany's number for the ninth time. She jumped in a graffiti plagued stall and put the seat down and sat on it. "Brittany! Fuck!" She cussed and she barely even cussed. Brittany wasn't answering. Shit. What happened to her? She was going to be in so much trouble when she got home Brittany-less. "God Brittany. Where the hell are you?" A few strands of her blonde hair fell on her face and she tucked them behind her ear. She shoved her phone inside her pocket and searched around the graffiti walls of the stall, looking for some clue or an answer to where Brittany was.

She was about to leave when she saw a pink bunny and pink question marks all over it. The symbol of Where's Fluffy. She saw a similar bunny and found herself following the trail of pink bunnies until she was standing on the sticker toilet and peering at another bunny. This time, it was red. She ran her fingers over the words. They were still fresh.

It read: _Find Fluffy BK Pool 2nite _

She kicked down the door and literally ran to the Yugo, where Puck was whistling. "You are not gonna believe this!"

"What?"

"I found a clue."

"What?"

"Where's Fluffy. I found a clue." She repeated.

Puck dragged her inside the car and they sped off to Where's Fluffy.

"So can we talk about how cool Fluffy is?" She fangirled.

"They're my favorite band in the world." Puck said, ecstatic.

"They're _my _favorite band in the world!"

"You can't believe how many people I got into that band."

"Me too!"

"You know I've had a bootleg of "Take Me Back Bitch" before anyone ever heard it. I think I was the first person ever to hear that outside the band. I'm sure that I was."

"Yeah."

"We went to go see them one time at the Elbow Room and it was a total shit storm because Are You Randy showed up at the stand."

"Ugh! That literally makes me wanna die."

"I hate those guys. You know, I was the one to get her into Where's Fluffy. She never even heard them until I put one of their songs into the mix CD I made for her. Santana. Talking about Santana."

And suddenly, she wasn't interested in the conversation. "Is _that _right?" She asked sarcastically.

"How well do you guys know each other? You go to Sacred Heart together. Do you talk a lot or do you talk about her new boyfriend?"

"Wow. I can't believe you stated a straightedge. It's like…astounding." She monotoned. She was sick of hearing about Santana all night.

But Puck ignored it.

"So what'd she say about me?"

"What do you see in her? I could floss with that girl." She asked him.

"Is that you're friend you were talking about?"

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy now?"

"You know, she supported our band when nobody else did. Not that it's any of your business."

"Okay. Forget it. I can't do this."

"What?"

"Just make a U-turn. I'll find my way. I refuse to be the goody bag at your pity party Puck." She spat.

"You don't have to yell. We're not at a train station. We're in a tiny car."

"Just drop me off!"

"I will!"

Puck made a sharp U-turn at the intersection. As they stopped next to beat up old parking meter, Quinn jumped out of the car and screamed, "Are you crazy?"

Puck got out and said, "I don't what I said to make you so pissed!"

Was she really going to say that she was mad at him for talking about her? "You're just…you're ridiculous!" Wow, that was just as reasonable as sticking you're head inside a lion's cage and blaming it on the lion because he parked his cage purposefully there.

"You don't know me!"

"I know your make!" She countered.

"You're a pop punk band boy and you're obsessed with Santana. They make action figures out of you! Drummer not included."

"You know, it's funny that Santana never mentioned you considered what good friends you are but she did mention some frigid, jealous peroxide blonde that was completely jealous of her and who's also a complete bitch!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh, jealous?"

"Yeah!" She came up to him and shouted, "Let's dance douchebag!" And punched him in the throat. "I am not jealous!" She screamed as Puck bent over and coughed. She walked off. His phone vibrated and held it up to his ear. "Awesome. Awesome night."

"So, how's it going?" Sam.

"Great. She choked me out."

"Kinky." Sam commented proudly.

"So, what's up with you guys?"

"Everything's fine here Puck. Peachy, just peachy. But we sorta kinda lost the girl."

"What? What girl?"

"You know, the drunk one."

"What?"

"Well, we came over to Gray's Papaya to grab a bite to eat and she must've woke up 'cause she's blown off."

"Sam, that's not acceptable."

"Yeah, I know. So, did the shitbox stall again? Do you want us to pick you up?"

"Sam, you have to find her."

"We've already looked for her, she's not in the van, she's not at Gray's Papaya…she's just gone man." Puck glanced at Quinn who was trying to call a cab but there was no one interested. He didn't have the heart to tell her that her friend was gone. He didn't want to hurt her. She could be anywhere by now. "So now I think we should go find Fluffy." Sam continued. Puck ended the call and made his way toward Quinn. When he got there, she was on her phone, talking to someone named "Finn".

"Hey, they lost Brittany."

Her face fell. "What?" She looked down and ended her call. Puck's heart sank. Dammit. He really didn't want to see Quinn disappointed. It made his night even worse. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Puck tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away. He would do anything to wipe that look off her face and replace it with a smile. "I'm sorry." They sat on the hood of the Yugo which overheated again and waited. Ten minutes later, a bruise-colored van came up and they both went inside.

And now began their search for Brittany. And she could be anywhere.

_Thanks for the reviews of the last one. To be honest I didn't really expect for it get that much feedback. But it anyways thank you so much. I'll try to update as fast as I can and review and y'know, do whatever you do here on fanfics. I really do appreciate them =))_


End file.
